


Rich Blood

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Halloween Fest [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, human hongjoong, vampire Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: Hongjoong, like any other college student, needs money and he isn’t ashamed to admit it.





	Rich Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I think that at some point I was going somewhere with this story, plot wise I mean, but it ended up being a bit of a mess :)
> 
> Enjoy!~

Hongjoong, like any other college student, needs money and he isn’t ashamed to admit it. He tries his best to keep his expenses at a minimum. The dorm he managed to get a place in is shitty but cheap, he scavenges for deals on everything from food to clothes and he takes up any part time job he can. It would be much easier if his parents helped, but as long as he keps on pursuing music, Hongjoong is on his own. He doesn’t complain though, not as long as he can get a degree at the end and nab a job at good company. But after two years, when the stress and fatigue finally catch up, Hongjoong is close to admitting defeat.

It’s on that night, when it’s well past midnight and Hongjoong breaks down in the dorm’s shitty kitchen, that Wooyoung suggests a solution: become a blood donor for vampires. Wooyoung then shows Hongjoong not the official site for blood donors like he expects, but a much fancier app for a select clientele. Hongjoong is almost worried, but some quick research quells his worries. The site is official and approved by the government, with strict rules for both humans and vampires. And the clientele is exclusively rich vampires that don’t want bags of blood from random persons, they want to know who their donor is and keep that person as a donor for as long as possible.

Hongjoong is skeptical, to him this sounds like a form of prostitution, but Wooyoung just laughs at him and proceeds to explain to him how the process works, in great detail. Before Hongjoong can ask how exactly he knows all that, Wooyoung admits to using the app to find what he calls ‘a vampire sugar daddy’. Hongjoong is not convinced, but he lets Wooyoung make him a profile on the app and agrees to get some blood tests done too. A week later everything is set up and Hongjoong comes to the conclusion that this might be the easiest way to get good money until he finishes university.

*

Hongjoong’s finger hovers over the send button, but he can't bring himself to press it. He buries himself further under the covers and groans loudly. A part of Hongjoong wishes he didn't have to do this, but he desperately needs the money and since a job will add further stress to his life, this is the only easy option. He eyes his phone again and wonders if he should first try selling some songs he made before doing this. But deep down he knows that no one will buy his work yet, no one important that pays well at least. He closes his eyes as he presses send, thinking that if Wooyoung can do it, so can he.

Hongjoong can do it, he can let a vampire bite him or fill up bags with blood for him, whatever the vampire prefers. He finds it a bit odd that most vampires are willing to pay for more than just the blood, but he guesses that it’s their way of keeping the human in their service for as long as possible. Hongjoong would be happy even with just the money for his blood, the fee for just one feeding is enough to last him a month and since a vampire would need more than one feeding a month he could also set some money aside. Hongjoong is a bit awed because even the site’s lowest fee, the one he chose despite Wooyoung’s insistences that he values more, could have him live comfortably for a while. It’s insane.

It still feels like prostitution and Hongjoong can't help but feel a little bit like merchandise. But before he can have second thoughts about making a profile on a site for blood donors for rich vampires, he has a match. He is surprised by how quick that was. After a quick, panicked text to Wooyoung, the younger assures Hongjoong that that's a good thing. The vampire that he got matched with is surprisingly handsome, he doesn't look a day over twenty-five, but Hongjoong is sure that he is much older. Park Seonghwa is his name and he is the owner of a fancy restaurant chain and according to his profile he likes to cook and travels a lot for work. 

Seonghwa’s requirements for a blood donor are not many and that somehow worries Hongjoong. The vampire wants two meetings per week, availability for travel sometimes and willingness to accompany him to various events. It’s not much and Hongjoong suddenly feels much more confident about the whole ordeal. He can meet the vampire twice a week and he is willing to accompany him wherever he goes, especially since Seonghwa will pay for all his expenses. Hongjoong accepts the match.

Hongjoong closes his eyes and wraps the blanket tighter around himself, deciding to go to sleep before he starts second guessing himself again. His phone buzzes ten minutes later when he is almost asleep and Hongjoong startles. He is ready to curse his friends for waking him up, but is surprised to see that he has a message from the app, specifically from Seonghwa himself. Hongjoong’s heart is in his throat as he reads the message and sees the sum of money mentioned towards the end. It’s a monthly fee that includes the biweekly feedings and something extra for Hongjoong’s willingness to let Seonghwa bite him instead of filling bags of blood. Hongjoong nearly has a heart attack when he realizes that Seonghwa is offering him nearly three times what he asked per feeding.

He accepts the vampire’s proposal without hesitation.

*

“Kim Hongjoong?”

He startles at the voice and nearly knocks a very expensive looking glass off the table. Park Seonghwa looks even better in real life and Hongjoong’s brain shuts off, unable to process anything anymore. Seonghwa sits down across from him and smiles, making Hongjoong feel a bit dizzy. Seonghwa’s black hair is styled and his red suit and black shirt look expensive, it makes Hongjoong feel underdressed in his jeans and the only fancy button down he owns. He is probably underdressed for the fancy restaurant they are in, but Seonghwa doesn’t seem to mind since his eyes roam over Hongjoong’s body almost hungrily, making him fidget.

“I must say, I am glad you have accepted my offer and signed the contract so quickly,” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong can only nod. "I am going to be honest with you, you are the only one whose application I looked over and accepted."

Hongjoong doesn’t know how exactly to answer that so he just smiles and hopes it doesn’t look like a grimace. He is pretty sure that here are people out there better suited for Seonghwa than him, a desperate college student, but he decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Seonghwa chose him for a reason and it wasn’t Hongjoong’s place to ask why, not when the vampire would be giving him so much money.

"There is no need to be nervous," Seonghwa says suddenly. "If anything in the contract makes you feel uncomfortable you will just have to tell me honestly. I will not force you to do anything you don't want."

“Sorry, I can’t help but feel nervous,” Hongjoong chuckles. “The contract is fine and I promise to tell you if anything makes me uncomfortable.”

“Good, communication is the key to any relationship,” Seonghwa says.

“Ok, yeah, communication.”

“Tell me then, why are you so nervous?”

“I’ve never done this before and I don’t know what to expect, or how to act,” Hongjoong chuckles.

“Just be yourself,” Seonghwa says.

Before Hongjoong can say anything embarrassing the waiter comes to take their order. Seonghwa asks for the usual and a bottle of wine with a fancy French name while Hongjoong orders a large pizza he is sure he won’t finish because he is too nervous to eat. As soon as the waiter leaves, Seonghwa’s gaze is back on him and Hongjoong feels awkward. He can certainly say that no one has looked at him as intently as Seonghwa is doing right now.

“Your red hair is beautiful,” Seonghwa says.

“Thank you,” Hongjoong mumbles embarrassed.

“You are studying music right? Do you plan to become a composer?”

“Yes. I would like to work in one of those big companies, compose songs for their artists.”

“I can’t wait to hear your songs on the radio, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong laughs.

Their food arrives and Hongjoong manages to finish the pizza despite still feeling a bit nauseous from nervousness. Seonghwa eats only half of his steak, he mostly drinks wine and watches Hongjoong eat, occasionally asking him questions. Hongjoong manages to relax a bit, even though he knows that the night is far from over and he know that soon Seonghwa will want to drink his blood. He is nervous about that part, but despite looking at him hungrily Seonghwa has a gentle air around him.

“Do you have plans for tomorrow morning?” Seonghwa asks.

“No, I only have afternoon classes.”

“Good, then I presume you will not be opposed to us going back to my apartment? I would like you to be comfortable while I feed.”

Hongjoong nods even though his heart is beating wildly in his chest and his hands start shaking a bit. He trusts Seonghwa, as much as he can trust someone he just met, but the thought of being alone with him in the vampire’s home is causing him anxiety. Hongjoong stays silent as Seonghwa pays for their meal then leads him to his car. He tells himself that he can stop this at any time if he feels uncomfortable, Seonghwa has to respect the rules of the site and can’t harm him.

*

The vampire's home is in a neighborhood for the rich, in a fancy apartment building and Hongjoong feels out of place again. The interior of the apartment is just as fancy as Hongjoong imagined on his way up and he is honestly afraid of touching anything. Seonghwa guides him towards the kitchen and hands him a bottle of water, which Hongjoong grips too tightly as he drinks from. Hongjoong follows Seonghwa into his bedroom and when the vampire reaches out for him, his whole body tenses.

“You should take off your shirt. I don’t want to accidentally get blood on it.”

Hongjoon’s hands are shaking as he tries to unbutton his shirt and, after a few failed attempts, Seonghwa takes pity on him. He unbuttons the shirt slowly, giving Hongjoong time to take a few deep breaths before the garment slides off his shoulders and falls to the floor. As soon as his shirt is off Seonghwa’s hands are on his waist, drawing him closer. Hongjoong grabs the vampire’s arms and closes his eyes. Seonghwa presses a few gentle kisses to his throat, making Hongjoong whimper.

“Will it hurt?” Hongjoong whispers.

“A little.”

Seonghwa’s hand travels from his waist to his hip, and then slides lower until the vampire is cupping him through his jeans. Hongjoong gasps and tries to move back or push his hand away, but Seonghwa’s other arm wraps around him and pulls him closer to his body. Hongjoong panics a bit when he remembers that the contract he signed didn’t mention anything about sexual activities. He has limited experience and he isn’t sure what he could offer Seonghwa in that area. Not that Hongjoong wants to offer his body to Seonghwa, although the vampire is hot and probably really good in bed.

“This will help you relax, trust me,” Seonghwa whispers against his throat. “Or, would you like to do this yourself?”

“What?” Hongjoong asks dumbly.

Seonghwa leans back and looks at Hongjoong. “I do not mind if you want to masturbate as I drink from you, a lot of humans do that to help them relax and focus on the pleasure rather than the pain.”

Hongjoong just stares because he has no idea how to respond to that. Seomghwa is patient despite the obvious hunger in his eyes and Hongjoong is thankful for that. He licks his lips as tries to come up with an answer and Seonghwa’s eyes follow his tongue. Hongjoong has to admit that he is too embarrassed to both let Seonghwa give him a handjob or masturbate while the vampire drinks from him.

“There is no need to be embarrassed,” Seonghwa says softly, almost as if he read Hongjoong’s thoughts. “How about you let me take care of you this time? Trust me to make you feel good?”

Hongjoong has to admit it’s tempting, letting himself go and let Seonghwa do as he pleases. He would like to know what it’s like to have sex with a vampire, who probably has years upon years of experience in bed. So Honjoong decides to trust Seonghwa and goes lax against him. The vampire pulls him closer and ghosts his lips over Hongjoong’s throat.

“Good boy,” the vampire coos and Hoongjoong shivers.

Seonghwa rubs his hand over Hongjoong’s crotch slowly as he bites him. Hongjoong barely registers the prick of sharp fangs over the feeling of Seonghwa’s hand palming him over his clothes. His hands grip Seonghwa’s arms tightly and his knees feel like jelly. The biting is not as painful as Hongjoong imagined it and with Seonghwa’s hand working over him, he can barely feel the pain. Sooner than he expects Seonghwa pulls back, leaving Hongjoong breathless.

“You didn’t come,” Seonghwa says.

He slips one finger under the waistband of Hongjoong’s jeans as he presses his lips over the bite wounds. Hongjoong is trembling, feeling dizzy and hot all over. He is glad Seonghwa is holding him up because his legs feel like jelly and he is pretty sure he can’t hold himself up alone. The vampire’s suit is soft to the touch and Hongjoong presses closer, trying to mold himself against Seonghwa’s body.

“Is this ok?” Seonghwa asks as he slips another finger under the waistband.

“I …”

“Or you could go to the bathroom, if this makes you feel uncomfortable,” Seonghwa says, lips ghosting over his skin and making him shiver.

Hongjoong feels suddenly bold. “No, this is fine,” he whispers.

Seonghwa nods and pushes Hongjoong onto the bed roughly. He falls down on the mattress ungracefully and watches as Seonghwa takes of his coat and dress shirt. The vampire takes off Hongjoong’s jeans and underwear quickly then leans down to kiss him softly, to which he eagerly responds. Seonghwa pulls back, leaving Hongjoong feeling dizzy and goes to his desk to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube that he throws on the bed.

Seonghwa kisses him again and Hongjoong grabs his arms, trying to press their bodies closer, but the vampire refuses to budge. The kisses leave Hongjoong breathless and Seonghwa leans back smiling, which gives him time to catch his breath while he takes off the rest of his clothes.

“Scoot back on the bed,” Seonghwa says.

Hongjoong obeys as his gaze roams over the vampire’s body. Seonghwa crawls after him, not forgetting to grab the condom and lube, pushing them higher on the bed. Hongjoong is nervous, but excited. Seonghwa grabs his thigh and leans down to press a kiss against it, making Hongjoong’s body twitch.

“I’ll take some more blood, ok?”

“Ok,” Hongjoong says.

Fangs sing into his thigh and Hongjoong’s hands fly up to Seonghwa’s hair, gripping it gently. When Seonghwa pulls away, Hongjoong feels dizzy so he leans back against the pillows and closes his eyes. He hears Seonghwa open the bottle of lube and the next thing he feels is the vampire spreading his legs then pushing a finger inside him. Seonghwa takes his time fingering him, alternating between slow strokes and fast thrusting, until Hongjoong is nothing but a trembling mess under him. He whines when Seonghwa takes his fingers out, but the vampire only chuckles amused.

“Be good and raise your hands above your head,” Seonghwa says.

Hongjoong raises his shaking arms above his head and watches as Seonghwa rips open the condom and rolls it on then lubes himself up. Hongjoong is trembling, but holds Seonghwa’s intense, hungry gaze. The vampire’s hands run up and down his sides, making him shiver. Seonghwa leans down and presses a soft kiss to Hongjoong’s lips, pulling back before the human can press his lips upward.

“Keep your hands there, ok?”

Hongjoong nods and he grips one of the pillows as Seonghwa pushes in slowly. Seonghwa starts with slow, deep thrusts as he leans over Hongjoong, one hand gripping his thigh and the other gripping his wrists. Hongjoong rolls his hips, meeting Seonghwa’s thrusts and moans loudly when the vampire thrusts into him just right. But then Seonghwa stops moving, making him whine.

“I’ll let go of one of your hands, jerk yourself off while I fuck you,” Seonghwa says.

Hongjoong nods as Seonghwa lets go of one of his hands and he wraps it around himself instantly. Seonghwa intertwines their fingers together as he starts thrusting into Hongjoong again. He tries to move his hand in the same rhythm as Seonghwa’s thrusts, but he can’t exactly match it. Seonghwa moans his name and that is the push that Hongjoong needs. He comes, arching into Seonghwa and saying his name over and over again. Seonghwa comes soon after.

*

All the reluctance Hongjoong felt at first vanishes quite quickly. Two months into their agreement things are going extremely well. Hongjoong grows bolder after the first month and is no longer afraid of being himself around the vampire, especially when it’s clear that Seonghwa enjoys how relaxed the human is around him. Hongjoong has more money than ever and on top of that he also gets to hang out with Seonghwa from time to time, it’s amazing.

Amazing, but a little embarrassing at the same time because Seonghwa insists on spoiling Hongjoong with every chance he gets, including taking Hongjoong along for a business trip to Paris. Hongjoong is beyond excited and Seonghwa is clearly amused by his excitement. It turns out that Seonghwa had rented an apartment with an excellent view, extremely close to the Eiffel Tower. The first thing Hongjoong does is throw the balcony doors open and stare at the tower and the surrounding area. Seonghwa seems content that Hongjoong is so happy and smiles widely as the human inspects the apartment.

Hongjoong spends the first day of the trip alone, walking around Paris and buying some things. Seonghwa has a few people he has to meet so they agree to meet up for dinner. Hongjoong arrives at the apartment first and decides to take a quick shower before dinner. But while in the shower, Hongjoong decides that he would like to have some fun before they go to dinner. And that’s how he ends up with three of his fingers thrusting in and out of himself and a hard on. He stops when he hears the front door open and gets dressed quickly. Seonghwa is leaning against the table, looking out the balcony windows at the Eiffel Tower when Hongjoong gets out of the bathroom.

“Come over here,” Seonghwa says, not turning back to look at him.

Hongjoong pads over to where Seonghwa is standing and when he gets close enough the vampire grabs him. Suddenly, Hongjoong is bent over the table with Seonghwa leaning over him. He is a bit surprised by the action, but he guesses that he and Seonghwa were thinking about the same thing. He feels Seonghwa tug at his sweatpants with one hand and push his shirt up with the other.

“Let me up so I can take them off,” Hongjoong says.

“Did you enjoy your shower?” Seonghwa asks, ignoring him.

“I did actually,” Hongjoong says. “I fingered myself so you can hurry up and just …”

“Fuck you?”

Hongjoong nods and Seonghwa pushes his pants down chuckling. During their first meetings Hongjoong would have never talked like that, or acted like that, but now he feels comfortable enough to say things like that to Seonghwa. Hongjoong hears Seonghwa open a bottle of lube and before he has a chance to wonder where he pulled it out from, the vampire pushes in slowly. He doesn’t have a condom on and the feeling is totally different. Hongjoong moans and his hands slide along the table, trying to grip it as Seonghwa starts trusting slowly.

“So desperate for me that you fingered yourself in the shower,” Seonghwa says.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Hongjoong whines.

“Be a good boy then.”

Seonghwa grips his hair rather harshly and thrusts harder into Hongjoong. The vampire kisses his shoulder then sinks his fangs into his throat. Hongjoong’s grip on the edge of the table tightens as he moans and pushes back into the vampire. Seonghwa pulls on his hair almost painfully ans he pulls away from his neck and Hongjoong screws his eyes shut, whimpering.

“Look at the Eiffel Tower as I make you come,” Seonghwa says, tugging harshly on his hair.

“What?” Hongjoong asks, opening his eyes to stare out the window.

“Look at the tower as I fuck you,” Seonghwa says again.

Hongjoong looks at the Eiffel tower as Seonghwa fucks him hard and fast. He doesn’t know why exactly the vampire asked him to look at the tower, but he has to admit it feels good. It feels good in a sinful way, being fucked while watching a monument like the Eiffel Tower. Seonghwa wraps his hand around him and Hongjoong shuts his eyes, moaning.

“Open your eyes and look,” Seonghwa whispers.

Hongjoong opens his eyes to do as Seonghwa asks, just as the vampire gives a sharp thrust that sends him over the edge. Hongjoong moans loudly as he arches into Seonghwa, who keeps thrusting into his hard and fast, chasing his own release. Hongjoong reaches back blindly, wanting to touch Seonghwa just as the vampire sinks his fangs into his throat again. Hongjoong grips Seonghwa’s arm tightly, panting and squirming under the vampire. Just when Hongjoong starts to feel too sensitive, Seonghwa comes, groaning softly into his throat.

Seonghwa lets go of his hair and Hongjoong lets his head fall on the table, relishing on the comfort brought by the cold wooden surface. Seonghwa’s hands run over his sides gently as he presses soft kisses over his shoulders and spine, murmuring sweet words and praises into Hongjoong’s skin.

“Are you ok?” he asks as he pulls out.

“I never thought I would have sex in another country,” Hongjoong says, still panting.

“I would gladly fuck you in any country you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ... don't be shy, I don't bite ;)


End file.
